


The Last Time

by BaredWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8.19 missing scene, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last time, and Dean is nowhere near ready for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

It's their last chance, the last shot they have to be together like this. And it's only happened once before, topside, but if this is all that's left Dean's not about to let it go. 

He had told himself that his relationship with Benny was one of necessity, born in the trenches and bathed in the blood of Purgatory. But knowing he was sending his friend back alone, he couldn't deny that he wanted this, had always wanted it. It wasn't just blood brothers giving in to the adrenaline rush of battle, it was more than the rough fucks in the dirt that reminded both of them that they had survived another day. 

It had always been rough, fast, hard. They had usually barely bothered removing clothing more than absolutely necessary. Hell, half the time Benny just pressed Dean against the nearest tree, gave him a thigh between his legs to rut against, and they both came in their pants. 

But this is the last time. As Benny licks at his neck and tugs his shirt off his shoulders, Dean fumbles with Benny's buckle, both desperately seeking skin-on-skin contact. Grappling moments and a torn seam later, they tumble naked onto the bed. Some run-down motel was no place for a proper goodbye, but their relationship had always been about making do. 

Benny flips Dean over on his hands and knees, probes his entrance with a spit-slick finger. Dean presses back against him and the digit slips inside, his breath catching at the sensation. Dean strokes himself slowly as Benny quickly works him open: whenever they had taken the time to fully fuck the prep had always been minimal, and Dean kind of likes that pain anyways. 

Dean groans as Benny presses into him, pauses as he bottoms out. Benny nips at his shoulder as Dean adjusts for a second, then shoves his hips back into Benny and growls "move." Benny doesn't need to be asked twice. He gets a white knuckled grip on Dean's hips and thrusts into him mercilessly. It's too rough, it hurts, and it's perfect. Benny adjusts the angle until he is nailing Dean's prostate repeatedly, drawing groans from them both. Dean's arms won't support his weight any longer, so he just bites at one fist, jerking himself hard with the other, grunts and moans as Benny pounds him into the mattress. 

Neither of them last long, but that had never been the goal. Dean comes with blinding ferocity, his orgasam ripping a yell from his throat. Benny fucks him through it, his thrusts finally stuttering and stilling as he comes too. He bites at Dean's shoulder one more time, pulls out and collapses on the bed next to Dean. Dean unfolds himself to lay on his back next to Benny, feeling the warm trickle leaking out of him as he moves. He huffs a laugh, turns his head to look at Benny. Benny kisses him roughly, once, and moves to start getting dressed. 

This is the last time, and Dean is nowhere near ready for that.


End file.
